What's in the Box?
by Kira2212
Summary: Some guy knocks on your door and asks you to take a survey. Two weeks later another guy knocks on your door and gives you a six foot tall box. Wait, a six foot tall box? What the heck is in it? Rated T for mild language. Also this is a self-insert fic


(A/N: Another KH story! The beginning is a little slow and it doesn't really mention anything about Kingdom Hearts but I promise you the following chapters will!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mangas and/or animes mentioned in this chapter. Also I do not own Touya!

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

Today was just another boring winter day. I sat up from my sitting position on my bed, in which I was pretending to sleep on for the past three hours. It is currently 2:30 PM. "I am so flippin' bored!" I said to no one in particular. As if my prayers were being answered, someone knock on the front door with the God forsaken knocker. "Who the hell would knock on the door at this hour?" Knowing my mom was asleep from working twelve hours last night. I sighed and slowly made my way to the front door. Once again the mystery person outside knocked on the door, but this time twice as hard. I quickly changed my speed and ran towards the door hoping my mom was still asleep. Believe me you would not want to see my mom when she has awaken due to avoidable noises.

I opened the door and gave the man standing there the evilest death glare that would put even Hiei to shame. If looks could kill in anyway possible this guy would have been cursed for one thousand years and tossed over the highest cliff in the world. The man that stood there smiled softly at me which weakened my death glare. His perfect skin looked as soft as a baby's bottom and was complimented by his red hair. When I say red, I mean red as in blood not the _American _red that's friggin' ORANGE! (A/N: no offense) Anyway, I asked, in the rudest way possible, "who are you and what do you want?"

He seemed slightly taken back, but as his green eyes looked directly into my brown almost black ones I was sure he understood that I was pissed off because he knocked so friggin' hard. "I am sorry for disturbing you, but to answer your questions my name is Touya and I am here to ask if you want to participate in my survey for my college project."

This time I was the one taken back. He seems so sweet and he has that deep, but gentle, voice any woman or possibly a man would love to wake up to in the morning. "Um…sure, what's it about, the survey I mean?" I asked, completely embarrassed at how rude I was to suck a sweet man. However before he could answer something clicked in my head. "Wait a minute your Touya right?" He nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be dead right now dude?!" I said/asked, both astonished and confused.

Touya looked at me with confusion clearly shown in his eyes, but then he started to chuckle. "I'm pretty sure I am alive. I f not you should be in a mental institute."

"Whatever, anyway what's your survey about?" I asked wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, yes."

'It seems as if he forgot why he was here in the first place,' I mentally shook my head.

"My survey is about anime, anime fans, and video games."

"Okay then, I'll take it. I love anime."

"Thank you, um… do you mind if I come inside."

"Not at all me casa, sue casa," I replied with a smile.

He chuckled and said, "Gracias"

'God, I wish I was older! If a 21-year-old dating a 16-year-old is considered wrong. God knows how wrong it would be if I, a 13 year old girl, dated this drop dead gorgeous guy in college!'

We sat down at the dinning room table. He gave me the survey and I started.

**Name: Katherine Smith (A/N fake name)  
**

**Address: 1523 Nari Place (A/N fake address)  
**

**Age: 13**

**What is your favorite anime(s)? Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Naruto**

**What is your favorite manga(s)? F.O.X., Naruto, and Tail of the Moon**

**What is your favorite video game? Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII….**

**30. If you could chose one of the many characters in the anime(s)/manga(s)/video game(s) you had listed for questions 1, 2, and 3 to live with you, who would it be?**

Unlike the other 29 questions I actually had to think about this one. After ten minutes of deliberating I narrowed the choices down to Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho; Riku from Kingdom Hearts; and Silver Wing from F.O.X. Knowing, before hand, that I would not be able to make a decision. I decided to pick randomly using ennie, meanie, minne, mo. In the end Riku won. I wrote his name down and gave the man, whom I believe was brought back for the dead and inferred that I was insane (which I am not!), the survey. He put the paper in a folder that was located in his messenger bag I recently took notice too. He stood up and held his hand out. I stood up as well and shook it

"Wow, what lotion do you use?" I asked, refusing to let go of his soft hand. He chuckled yet again and absentmindedly I said, "My God, you have a cute laugh."

"Why, thank you."

I blushed as I realized I was thinking out loud. I let go of his hand completely forgetting the lotion question. He then made his way through the front door with me close behind. I stopped as he walked down the front steps. He turned his head and looked at me with a smile on his gorgeous face. "My skin is naturally soft there is no need for lotion."

I stood there dumbfounded not understanding what he meant. Then it hit me. To bad he was already halfway down the block.

"That's B.S.," I shouted, even though he probably couldn't hear me.

"Damn, why do I have to be so flippin' slow," I said to myself as I closed the door.

"Oooooo, you said a bad word! I'm telling mom on you!"

"What! Wait, you can't do that she's sle-"

"Oh, yes I can," My little sister said cutting me off. I watched her make her way down the hall way as I lock the front door.

"Jeez, sometimes she is the biggest witch with a –B," I said to myself.

"I heard that Katherine!" My mom's voice boomed from the Depths of Oblivion AKA her room. "Come here now!"

'Damn it all'

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. Everything is accepted, but please don't be too harsh I have little to no self-esteem.


End file.
